showstagefandomcom-20200213-history
Chestnut the Parrot
Chestnut the Parrot is a animatronic parrot and a children's entertainer at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This character appears in pretty good condition and was made to help with the pirate cove sideshow and eventullyy got his own show in the reopening of Freddy Fazbear pizza. Like all the other animatronics at night he will stuff any human or endoskeleton into a Freddy Fazbear suit. Chestnut actually is an exclusive animatronic that will only activate if the player has a microphone. This is because a microphone is required for his kill-screen to work.Chestnut was created by Red Heavy Appearence Chestnut is a green and red parrot like animatronic with a silver beak and a eyepatch on one eye. He is part of the pirate cove side show with Foxxy and the others. He has birdlike feet and parts of his endoskeleton can be seen coming from the wings. Location Chestnut will start on the 2nd floor in the bird cage area (if this were to be added into a sequel) he will then proceed to go to the shooting gallery, from the shooting gallery he will go onto the third floor and stay for the whole time he is on the third floor in the supply closet (3rd floor one). if you look at the right cameras you will see him quickly flying down the hall. when he is on the first floor he will start in the dining area and will usually go to pirate cove to help foxy on nights 1-3 he will go down the west hall and on nights 4-5 he will go down the east hall. Behavior Chestnut will be very still on the second and third floor with only moving to 2 rooms on the second and one on the third. When chestnut is in pirate cove it is suggested to shut the door with the fact that foxy will change his pattern every three seconds when chestnut is in pirate cove. When in the west hall on nights 1-3 he will only really be a threat if bonnie is in the same room as him since he has the ability to use teamwork with other animatronics. This is best seen with foxy with his extremely quick moving. On nights 4-5 if he is in the hall corner with Freddy it will resault in a nearly instant gameover with chestnut getting into the office and starting his Killscreen when he flies into the air Freddy will pop his face at you ending the game however this is extremely rare. Chestnut can also not be stopped by Alex the turtle with the fact that he will fly over him. Killscreen Chestnut has a different killscreen to every other animatronic, his killscreen goes with him mimicing whatever the player says/does inside the office. He will then proceed to fly up in the office and fly right into your face, ending the game. Relationships Pippy the penguin: is a good friend of his Foxy: BFF's